Cómo conseguir una cita con Sasuke
by TinyCandy
Summary: Mi objetivo: es un muchacho; su nombre, Sasuke Uchiha. Su mejor amigo y enemigo… Naruto Uzumaki, y mi aliado. Mi misión: Conseguir una cita con Sasuke.


"Cómo conseguir una cita con Sasuke"

¿Por dónde debería de empezar…? Describiendo mi objetivo ¿o mi misión? Creo será mejor el objetivo, simplemente es fascinante, así que déjenme hablarle sobre él.

 **Mi objetivo:** es un muchacho; su nombre, Sasuke Uchiha. Su mejor amigo y enemigo… Naruto Uzumaki, y mi aliado.

¿Cómo es que piensan que reuní esta información? Esto es todo su conocimiento, junto con algunos rumores que hemos escuchado en la escuela, y datos que he recaudado atreves de los años. Sasuke forma parte del equipo de basquetbol en la escuela. No es el capitán, pero parece ser, si los rumores son ciertos, lo será el próximo año. En este ciclo escolar, Sasuke esté en tres de mis clases, algebra, educación física, y psicología; y déjenme decirles, sobresale en esas materias, al igual que el resto de sus clases. Cada semestre él recibe un diploma dorado por sus excelentes calificaciones. ¿Que cómo lo sé? Aparte del hecho de que yo también recibo uno y que siempre nos vemos en las juntas donde nos los entregan… Él siempre me restriega en la cara que saca una calificación más alta que yo, así sean sólo unas cuantas décimas. ¿Me molesta? No, para nada. Para mí eso significa que por fin he logrado llamar su atención, lo cual era el paso más difícil en esta misión.

Yo: Ahora, déjenme les doy un pequeño resumen sobre mí. Me llamo Sakura, y curso el tercer semestre de preparatoria. No es por presumir, pero tengo muy buenas calificaciones en todas mis clases… a excepción de algebra, batallo un poco, tengo un 9 en esa clase. Mi mejor amiga es Ino Yamanaka, y somos porristas. Sasuke y yo tenemos una migo en común, Naruto; y es así como nos conocimos.

Dato curioso: Sasuke detesta a las porristas. La razón… aun no la sé, nadie en la escuela sabe, es un enigma.

 **Mi misión:** Conseguir una cita con Sasuke

Hace un par de semana Naruto descubrió que me gusta Sasuke. ¿Cómo? No lo sé. Dudo que Ino le pudiera decir. El caso es que me animó a conseguir una cita con Sasuke. No sé cómo le hizo… pero mírenme, estoy siguiendo el plan. Durante un mes entero estuvimos juntándonos después de escuela en su casa, y se nos ocurrió una lista de pasos a seguir para conseguir una cita con Sasuke. Según Naruto, es infalible, así que ¡pongámoslo a prueba!

 **1.– Intenta con la comida.**

Sé que se podrá escuchar un poco raro, pero recuerden que Naruto era quien estaba a cargo de la escritura. No me dejó escribir nada. En nuestras juntas sólo me era permitido hablar, y compartir mis idead, pero lápiz y papel estaban prohibidos para mí. En otras palabras, lo que este consejo dice es que lo enamore con mi "habilidades culinarias" si es que tengo… Siempre que voy a la cocina con intenciones de preparar algo, siento como si estuviera entrando un campo de batalla, donde los cuchillos y la estufa se preparan para darme una paliza. No me malinterpreten, sí lo intento, pero fallo miserablemente la mayoría de las ocasiones. Hay algo que sé preparar muy bien, y es mochi. ¿Saben lo que es aún mejor? Según Naruto, es uno de los pocos dulces Sasuke comería. Él no es de paladar dulce, así que encontrar algo que le guste es bastante complicado.

Planeo atacar a mi objetivo este fin de semana. En otras palabras, le daré comida a Sasuke. Naruto me dijo que se van a juntar en su casa, así que me invitó a ir también, y por supuesto que Sasuke no tiene conocimiento sobre esto. Será como una casualidad. Tengo que llegar antes que Sasuke.

\- ¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto?! Quedamos en que estarías aquí antes de las 4:30pm –Naruto me regañó, y tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo, pero en mi defensa… no fue mi culpa –y mira al reloj –dijo señalando el reloj que colgaba de la pared en la sala –cinco para las cinco.

\- ¡Lo siento! –me disculpé –pero mi mama…

– ¡Ya no importa! – me dijo agarrándome de la mano y me arrastró hasta la cocina –hay que arreglar todo antes de que llegue.

Abrí mi mochila y saqué un recipiente con los mochis que había previamente preparado en casa, y los dejé sobre la mesa.

– ¿Hiciste de chocolate? –Naruto me preguntó mientras manoseaba con sus dedos todos los mochis.

– ¿Son los favoritos de Sasuke? –pregunté confundida – Me dijiste que le gustan los de té verdes… l – estaba a punto de entrar en pánico… sí había hecho de chocolate, pero no muchos ¡Juraría que Naruto me dijo que Sasuke le gustan los de té verde!

–Sí… le encanta los de té verde – confirmó Naruto sacando su lengua en forma de disgusto –pero yo quiero de chocolate. Es más que justo, merezco unos.

– ¡Naruto! – le grito con mis ojos cerrados por el coraje. Por un momento me había asustado.

–Se escucha la voz de Sakura hasta la sala –escuché a Sasuke hablar detrás de mí ¡Ni siquiera lo había escuchado entrar a la cocina! Mucho menos que estaba parado detrás de mí – ¿Qué pasa? –nos preguntó. –Estaba diciéndole que debería traerme más de estos –dijo Naruto llegando a mi rescate, señalando mi recipiente lleno de mochis –y ella dijo, "Oh Naruto ¡no sabía lo mucho que te gustaban!" –terminó de hablar mientras me imitaba de una forma muy ridícula y con una voz exageradamente aguda. Después pagará por esa terrible recreación de mí –pero después le dije que a ti te gustan aún más que a mí ¿verdad, Sasuke? – estaba invitando a Sasuke a que los probara. ¡No puedo creerlo! Me retracto de lo que dije de Naruto. ¡Gracias! –No te preocupes, hay bastantes de té verde. Tienes suerte de que se haya molestado en si quiera hacer esos que a nadie le gusta – y después, Naruto le dio mi recipiente. ¡Mi corazón está latiendo muy fuerte! ¡¿Le irán a gustar?!

–Deja los pruebo–dijo Sasuke. No puedo creer lo que mis oídos acaban de escuchar… ¡Dijo que comería uno! Tomó uno, por supuesto tenía que ser de té verde, y lo mordió. Su expresión en el rostro era seria, y no dijo nada, pero continuó masticándolo hasta que se acabo el todo el mochi. ¡Se lo terminó!

–Bueno… –dije levantándome de mi asiento –tengo que irme, hasta luego. Dile a Kushina que le traje unos de fresa –y conforme iba saliendo de la cocina pude ver como Sasuke agarraba otro ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Le gustan!

 **2.– Pídele que te acompañe a casa después de práctica.**

Esto… lo veo un poco imposible. Detesta las porristas, así que dudo en que se acerque a nosotras. ¿Debería intentarlo? O no…

Viene en mi dirección, tengo que decidir pronto… preferiría no hacerlo. Pero la regla de oro estipulada en esta hoja dice, **"Intenta TODO, no peros, tal vez, o después"**

Le preguntaré después de escuela si es que lo veo. Ahora tengo que abrir mi casillero y guardar mis libros, si no llegaré tarde a algebra, pero mi maldito casillero es el que está a mero arriba, y mi estatura no ayuda… para nada. Incluso ahorita estoy de puntitas, y ni así puedo alcanzar a ver bien los números del candado. Tendré que ir a la oficina a pedir que me lo cambien por otro. Lo más seguro es que vaya durante el receso o mañana antes de que empiecen las clases.

– ¿Necesitas ayuda? –me di la vuelta y m vi que era Sasuke. Estaba tan preocupada en no llegar tarde que había olvidado que el venía caminando en mi dirección. ¡Demonios! Tengo que seguir la regla de oro y preguntarle.

–Gracias, pero yo puedo –rechacé su caballerosidad. ¡Qué desperdicio! Pero mi casillero es un desastre.

– Deja lo hago. Lo haré más rápido, no queremos llegar tarde a clase, –se ofreció nuevamente empujando suavemente mi mano del candado –en especial si Anko va a suplir a Asuma. –dijo reiniciando mi candado. Y tiene razón, Anko es realmente estricta cuando se trata de la puntualidad. Aunque sólo sea la suplente, no importa. Tenemos que seguir sus reglas – ¿Combinación? –me preguntó.

–23, 56, 17 – le respondí. Después abrí mi mochila para sacar mis libros para guardarlos adentro de mi casillero, y sacar mi libro de algebra.

–Listo – dijo abriendo la pequeña puerta, pero después, un papel salió volando de mi casillero. Los dos nos agachamos para recogerlo, pero el lo agarró primero, y accidentalmente vio lo que tenía escrito. Por la mirada en su rostro puedo decir que no es nada bueno… ¡Sé lo que es! Quise atrapar el papel tan pronto como lo vi salir volando de mi casillero, ¡pero fui muy lenta! – ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó. Aunque estoy segura que fue una pregunta retórica. ¡Era obvio lo que decía la hoja!

– ¡Déjame te explico! -le respondí casi al instante. Había olvidado que había dejado una copia de la lista dentro de mi casillero para motivarme. ¡¿Qué hago ahora?! Puedo ver la confusión y enojo en su cara, pero después los músculos en su rostro se relajan, y me atrevería a decir que por un segundo vi una tenue sonrisa… Intenté quitarle el papel de sus manos, pero apenas había levantado mi mano para quitárselo, él se lo guardo en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón. –Es mío –apenas y murmuro, pero no creo que me haya alcanzado a escuchar.

Sasuke abrió su mochila, tomó su cartera y de ella sacó un papel pequeño doblado en un cuadrado que me entregó, y después empezó a caminar. Dejándome ahí parada. –Vamos a la oficia. Anko no nos dejará entrar a la clase sin un pase – Sasuke me dijo mientras salía del pasillo. Empecé a caminar conforme desdoblaba el papel que él me había dado. No podía creer lo que era… ¡Esto deber ser una broma! Dejé de avanzar para leer la nota, pero después Sasuke volteó y me llamó al darse cuenta que ya no estaba siguiendo sus pasos – ¿Piensas quedarte ahí parada o decirme lo que sientes? –me preguntó con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro –porque si lo vas a hacer… Yo hablaré primero -dijo caminando hacia mí, quedando tan cercas el uno del otro…

La hoja que Sasuke me había dado estaba titulada, _"Como conseguir una cita con Sakura (para principiantes)"_ ¡Estoy segura que este fue el plan de Naruto desde el principio! No sé si debería estar molesta con él o agradecida… cualquiera de las dos, es hora de dar el último paso.

 **3.- Dile lo que sientes. No seas obvia, dale pequeñas pistas. Estoy seguro que agarrará la onda. ¡Buena suerte!**


End file.
